Ironie
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: résumé : Le chat de Jack est mal. Fic complètement bidon.


**Titre** : Ironie

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

Note : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Beuh que dire de plus, sinon que cette fic n'a aucun intérêt, juste celle de m'avoir fait passé le temps.

**OOO**

« SPARROW »

« SPAAARROOOOW »

Jack criait dans le petit jardin depuis quelques minutes, pieds nus dans l'herbe, le soleil lui gênant les yeux.

Son chat, Sparrow, n'était pas revenu depuis deux jours et Jack commençait à s'inquiéter. Sparrow était du genre glouton, ne loupant pas l'heure des repas. Il se précipitait aux pieds de celui qui ouvrait la porte du frigo, et il volait même dans l'assiette de ses maîtres quand ils avaient le dos tourné. C'était un jeune chat, de un an et deux mois, noir avec une tâche blanche sur le ventre. Angel l'avait trouvé en revenant de son entraînement de boxe. A l'époque, il était petit, frêle, non sevré. Comme Jack qui venait à peine d'entrer dans la famille des Mercer. L'arrivée du chaton avait incité le garçon à s'ouvrir, et il s'était vite attaché à la boule de poil. Tout les deux avaient évolué et grandit.

Mais seulement voilà, à présent, Jack angoissait. Son chat n'était toujours pas là, ce qui était inhabituel car Sparrow accourait comme un chien lorsqu'on l'appelait. Jerry lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que Sparrow allait voir les femelles et qu'il rentrerait certainement dans quelques jours, ce à quoi Jack avait pris un air dégoûté.

Jack était en train de penser que le soleil sur ses épaules dénudées était agréable quand il aperçut Sparrow ramper péniblement jusqu'à lui. Ses yeux émeraudes observant Jack avec souffrance. Jack plongea instantanément sur l'animal pour le saisir, le tenant dans ses bras pour traverser le jardin en de grande enjambée. Il murmurait le nom du jeune chat, le rassurant, le certifiant de sa présence. Jack était totalement paniqué mais s'arrêta à l'entrée de sa maison. Il pensait que peut être il s'affolait pour rien, il ne voulait pas être ridicule, et surtout pas face à Bobby qui ne louperait pas une occasion pour se moquer de lui. Alors il déposa Sparrow au sol, pour vérifier si il allait bien. Mais le chat titubait, les yeux dans le vague, une tentative de miaulement mourrant dans son gosier. Jack, ayant la confirmation que quelque chose n'allait pas, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il prit son chat fermement dans les bras et entra chez lui, criant après sa mère.

« MAMAN….MAMAAAN »

Quand il aperçut Evelyn, il fondit en larme, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Evelyn frotta ses mains sur son tablier et se dirigea vers Jack, « Jack ? » Dit-elle inquiète.

« Maman, Sparrow…il est malade ! » Dit Jack, les mots hacher par les pleures. Evelyn recula sans le vouloir quand Jack arriva avec le chat dans ses bras. Sparrow dégageait une odeur…inqualifiable. Alertés par les cris, les trois autres garçons arrivèrent dans la cuisine quand Evelyn demanda à Jack de déposer Sparrow au sol. Le garçon s'agenouilla et déposa délicatement le mammifère noir qui tituba avant de se laisser choir au sol.

« Sparrow ! » Pleura Jack.

« Allez, on l'embarque chez le véto. » Dit Bobby face à l'urgence. Ils n'allaient pas laisser l'animal souffrir, et encore moins celui de Jack. Tout le monde s'activa dans la pièce. Evelyn enleva son tablier et le jeta sur le plan de travail, puis elle partit à la recherche de ses clefs de voiture et de son sac à main. Bobby était parti à l'étage pour prendre des serviettes qu'il mettrait dans la boîte qu'Angel était parti prendre. Jerry était resté près de Jack, qui lui-même était agenouillé près du chat, à le caresser doucement craignant de lui faire mal. Sparrow regardait Jack du coin des yeux, trop faible pour tourner la tête. Il allait mal, malgré tout au lieu de fermer les yeux, l'animal fixait son maître. Jack avait un pincement au cœur, la reconnaissance qu'avait son animal lui obstruait la gorge.

« Jerry… Il va mourir ? » Demanda Jack la voix chevrotante, tout bas, comme si il ne voulait pas que Sparrow l'entende. Jerry se contenta de frotter le dos de Jack puis il se releva quand Bobby entra dans la pièce suivie de son autre petit frère. Angel déposa la boîte et Bobby plaça la serviette correctement. « C'est pas le moment de pleurnicher, lopette » Dit Bobby à Jack, attrapant fermement le chat pour le mettre dans son panier provisoire. « Bobby » dit sèchement sa mère, une façon de rappeler son aîné à l'ordre, ce n'était pas le moment de secouer le plus jeune, « prend la caisse. Tu la garderas sur tes genoux dans la voiture, s'il te plait » finit-elle. Bobby hocha la tête, plus inquiet qu'il n'y paraissait.

**OOO**

Evelyn parlait au vétérinaire, le chat reposant sur la table en acier inoxydable. Le spécialiste animalier, qui observait le décolleté d'Evelyn, utilisait des noms de maladies que Jack ne comprenait pas. L'homme semblait charmé par sa mère, mais il semblait également compétent dans son domaine. Jack se tenait debout, en face de la table, une main sur le ventre de son chat, lui murmurant des mots que personne ne pouvait entendre. Soudain, Jack releva les yeux quand le vétérinaire commença à préparer deux seringues. Quand l'homme s'approcha de l'animal, l'aiguille prête à piquer, Jack recula et tenta de retenir ses larmes. « Oh… Mon chat… » Renifla-t-il. Ce à quoi, Bobby attrapa la tête de son cadet pour le serrer contre son nombril, le petit y cachant ses yeux mouillés. Caressant ses cheveux doucement, Bobby regarda l'animal s'endormir…

**OOO**

Tardivement, Bobby monte enfin se coucher. Il n'y a plus rien à regarder à la télévision. De toute façon ses paupières sont lourdes, il a envie de dormir. En haut de l'escalier, il baille bruyamment, savourant l'idée de son lit confortable.

« Bobby… »

Un instant plus tard la même voix chuchote plus fort « Bobby… »

« Mouais » dit Bobby en s'appuyant sur le chambrant de la porte de Jack, frottant ses yeux d'une mains.

« Maman n'est pas encore rentrée… » Chuchote le gamin.

Bobby baille encore, « elle avait un rendez vous. Dors » dit Bobby pressé d'aller au lit. Bobby se retourne pour s'en aller mais Jack l'appelle à nouveau, une pointe d'insistance dans la voix.

« Quoi ? » Bougonne le grand frère, « Je voudrais dormir ! »

« J'ai peur » chuchote Jack presque honteusement, assis dans son lit. Bobby soupire, « t'es chiant ! » Bobby se dirige à nouveau vers la chambre de Jack, entrant pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. « Y a pas de raison d'avoir peur. »

« Mais elle n'est pas rentrée… » Le ton de sa voix laisse entrevoir son inquiétude.

« Jack » Bobby prend un temps pour réfléchir mais finit par s'emporter légèrement « maman aussi à le droit de s'amuser de temps en temps ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'elle va rester près de toi pour te lire des histoires toute ta vie ? » Dit Bobby irrité. Il voudrait juste se coucher. Le timbre de sa voix est incisif, l'aîné voulant écourter la situation pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

« Va te faire foutre ! » Rétorque le plus jeune clairement vexé, se couchant en tournant le dos à Bobby.

« Sois poli » Dit Bobby en se levant, profitant que le cadet boude pour décamper. _Il finira forcément par s'endormir_, pense Bobby.

Dans sa chambre, il enlève son pull et son pantalon. Il se glisse enfin dans le lit, mais avant d'avoir le temps de poser la tête sur l'oreiller, il entend une fenêtre s'ouvrir. Bobby Mercer sait pertinemment que c'est Jack qui est en train de se faufiler sur le toit. Son petit frère va certainement fumer une cigarette et il le niera plus tard, certifiant qu'il connaît les effets nocifs du tabac.

« Tu es encore trop petit pour ces saloperies ! » Jack sursaute quand il entend la voix de son frère derrière lui. Le plus vieux est accoudé à la fenêtre, un sourire en coin. Jack se contente d'hausser les épaules. Il a des pensées plus préoccupantes que le fait d'avoir été pris en train de fumer. Il expire de la fumée, « elle avait dit qu'elle le ramènerait… » Dit Jack, la voix grave.

« Il reviendra… Ils seront à la maison demain matin » le rassure Bobby.

Un silence puis Jack dit très sérieusement, « Si j'avais su qu'à cause de Sparrow, maman et le véto… Merde, j'aurais dû achever le chat ! »

Bobby se retourne sur Jack, totalement surpris, puis il éclate de rire.

L'ironie de son frère, il adore.

**OOO**

**Fin**


End file.
